Reunion of The Past
by Lennera Darser
Summary: Luna is finally with those like her and the Gundam Pilots have no new worries, yet anyway. When a new battallion of vicious and blood thirsty mercs come to the Earth Luna must face a lost piece of her hard past.


Reunion Of The Past  
By Lennera Darser ( setsunameiohofpluto@chibipluto.zzn.com)  
&  
Luna Barton ( email: I think its smorbits_20@yahoo.com....don't take my word for it though)  
  
Ok, this is a crossover Luna Barton and myself are doing about our "past" together. We made this up as   
we went along and I am putting up the first part, being the faster writer I think.   
((( HEY LUNA!!!! PUT UP THE NEXT PARTS OF YOUR STORY!! BY THE GUNDAMS!!!! ~ love Lenn~ ^_^)))   
If you have any questions please email me and this is my first fic here on Fanfiction.net. I have no idea   
what the time period Luna set her story up in so I am just going to let her get her butt in here and post.   
  
AUTHORS' NOTE: A variant is a plane/humaniod fighter. Its from the greatest ever series Robotech and   
Macross ( macross is the continuation of Robotech). I am well aware that "wombat" i the correct spelling   
of the little animal but the creator and I do not care. Flames are welcome because I can report you to   
moderators and block you. Plus, it shows me what a loser you might be.   
Please visit www.Moonromance.com if you want to read wonderful Sailor Moon romance fanfiction!!   
Oh yeah.......QUATRE IS MY G-BOY!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
" The good you do comes back to you but bad karma is forever."~ chandra  
  
  
The sun was bright and warm as two small girls sat on the ground, playing with   
some of the sparce toys around the orphanage's yard. One, a red haired girl with a   
white jumper and black trench coat made for her size, smiled at her companion as   
she held up a tiny, intricate puzzle the size of her tiny hand.  
  
" Look Luna! I did it and it only took me a few days. Here, you try." She pressed the   
center of it and the structure fell apart, collapsing into a heap. Her companion -Luna-   
brushed a small piece of brown hair that escaped her twin buns as she reached out to   
take it. Looking at it curiously she put it in her black jumper's pocket.  
  
" I'll do it tonight before bed when I have nothing to do. How are your mom and dad?"   
She asked. The little red head's face was dark and she didn't answer for a moment.   
  
" Lennera? Is something the matter?"   
  
" Hm? Oh no, I haven't seen mom today but dad says that she is off at work. I think  
I'm just worried about her." Lennera grinned and together they got up and raced to   
the swing set in the center of the yard, waving to the Sisters.  
  
" Hey Lennera, when I get a mom and a dad will you come and visit me still?" They   
had this conversation everyday but they never stopped speaking of it.  
  
" Of course! Then we can have sleep overs at my house and you can come and play  
with my toys and stuff too! Everyone at home would love you too and besides you   
have a mom and dad, mine!" Lennera and Luna smiled and giggled, swinging back   
and forth. It didn't take long but the woman who always came to see the children arrived,   
Lennera jumped from her swing and looked at her friend.  
  
" You know mom and dad don't want me talking to her so I have to go. Bye bye Luna,   
I'll come back tomarrow." She whispered quickly, the two girls hugging one another quickly before   
Lennera ran past the woman, ignoring the greeting and running to the house just   
across the street from orphanage where she disappeared in the door.  
  
" Luna! How are you today? Luna?" The little girl could only look at the window where her friend sat, a   
striken look on her face that usually wasn't there. A sudden feeling of anxiety hit her as well.  
  
" Hm? Oh, I'm ok, how are you?"   
************************  
  
It was later, the very next day, that Luna would run to Lennera's house with the news that   
she was being adopted by the scientist woman when the little red head came running out sobbing.  
  
" I'm leaving Luna, I have to go back to my old house now! I don't wanna leave you behind."   
  
" Can I have your address? We can write and call eachother." She told her distraught friend confidently.  
Lennera's mother, a tall beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and dark eyes, came and knelt next to them.  
  
" I'm sorry Luna but as soon as we arrive back home, we will have to move again and I am   
afraid its much too far for either of you to be able to visit one another." Her voice, always soft and kind   
was sorrowful for them as she put a hand on Luna's shoulder. " I'm sorry little one." Both girls' eyes teared  
up, her daughter beginning to cry again. There was a roar of an engine when Lennera's father came up   
riding his motor cycle and the small one Lennera knew had learned to ride so well already. He pulled off   
his helmet and shook out his short red hair and gave them all a sympathetic smile.  
  
" Are you ready girls? " He asked handing Lennera her small motorcycle helmet, complete   
with flames and her name on the side. Lennera took it and wiped her eyes with her coat   
sleeve, still whimpering.   
  
" Have a safe trip, Lennera. I wish I had gotten to know more than your name." It was the scientist woman  
that had adopted Luna. Lennera's mother swept her daughter into her arms and held her as if to ward the   
woman off, bringing a noise of surprise from the red head.  
  
" No, you should never had learned her name." her father said sharply.   
  
" Luna!" Lennera cried as she was pulled to where her father stood. Luna was picked up by the scientist   
as she made her way to the car.   
  
" Wait! Lennera, good bye!" She cried as the scientist put her in the back seat and shut the door. Lennera  
tried to get from her mother's grasp but all she could do was wave franticly.  
  
" Bye Luna! Thank you for being my friend here!" As the car drove away Lennera was put down and she   
stood there, her tiny trench coat fluttering in the wind. That was the final time that either of them would   
hear or see of one another. It would be the last and best friend Lennera would make outside her society.  
  
******************  
  
As the years progressed, Luna was trained to fly one of the magnificant Gundams in   
order to achieve peace and oppose the Romafeller Foundation. She would find her   
estranged brother and sister, Katheryn and Trowa. Trowa also flew a Gundam, the   
two meeting up during a mission assigned to all the Gundams. Now, she lives happily   
with her brother and fellow Gundam pilots.   
  
Lennera's parents would die nine years after her arrival back at her homebase, the space   
station Oblivian. The government there would take her into a speacialized program in order   
to test the limits of the human body and the uses of the female structure. She would, despite  
her attitude not try too hard, be accepted into the Shadow Squad and given her code   
name.   
  
This brought her one of the most prestigious places in society and even with all that she remembers the  
one friend she had made that she told no one of, the harsh words spoken   
that day making her lose faith in ever finding her again....  
  
" Yeee Haa! Man, do I need a vacation and Earth seems the best place!" The WambatONE, prototype air   
craft variant, shot through space to the giant orb of blue and green that was her destination. Her plans   
were to keep her variant in flight mode and dodge all the relays she could from base for two shifts if   
possible. Giving her clearance Lennera landed and locked up her systems, making sure no one would be  
able to try and break them without her knowing.   
  
With practiced ease and movements everyone related to her mother, the young Shadow slid down the   
ladder and pressed the controls to lower her motorcycle, Street Burner, to the floor. Undoing the straps   
she lead it off the platform and took her helmet from the seat which was done in what was termed   
" old style". It had a full neck of conforming rubber and cloth spandex, tough but light alloy and thick   
glass that was tinted for easy animosity. There was a tight web of circutry that kept in contact with her   
Command Communciation Link inside of it and with a simple touch of her finger she disabled it before   
slipping it onto her head.  
  
Throwing her long red braid over her shoulder, she gathered the long trench coat around   
herself and revved the engine to make her way into the city, the small bag of clothes all she thought   
she might need for the next two Earth weeks. Looking up at the sky, she saw the  
full moon in the slightly cloudy sky of mid day. ' Wonder what would have happened if I   
had kept in contact with Luna....' she thought for the hundreth time in her life as she   
weaved deeper into the busy city. Her attitude grew sour however when she remembered her recent   
experiences and the fact that she was here for a reason....  
  
Please review or email me, we fic writers are paid in email and reviews ya know!  
  
~Lennera Darser, the loose and dangerous experiment.~ 


End file.
